Rumor
by kanon1010
Summary: menjadi publik figure dan sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal membuat Sasuke dan Naruto selalu membuat fansnya penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. hingga rumor yang masih hangat adalah yang sebenarnya itu SasuNaru atau Narusasu ?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Kanon1010 proudly present ...**

**Rumor**

* * *

Bulan Januari...

Di beberapa belahan dunia sedang mengalami musim dingin. Sama seperti halnya dengan Jepang, salah satu negara yang paling maju perabadannya sedang mengalami musim dingin. Meskipun salju sudah tak sering dan sederas ketika bulan desember namun kadang masih turun sedikit.

Salah seorang dari pasangan paling fenomenal yang tak pernah surut dari kehadirannya diantara para fansnya baik melalui doujinshi, fanfic, maupun fanart tampak sedang duduk di depan sebuah jendela yang besar. Pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang berada di gedung agensinya, _Konoha Entertainment_.

Saat ini ia sedang menunggu managernya, Iruka yang melakukan pertemuan dengan pemimpin agensinya itu Senju Tsunade untuk membahas beberapa kontrak film dan iklan yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah pasti kalian kenal kan? Dia artis papan atas di Jepang, action serinya yang berjudul sama dengan namanya, Naruto. Membuat seluruh dunia jatuh cinta pada aksi dan acting pemuda itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, dobe?" sebuah suara yang lebih berat dari milik Naruto menyapa pendengarannya.

"Menikmati cuaca dingin sambil menunggu Iruka, kau sendiri?" Sasuke, pasangan Naruto dalam action seri itu menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

"Hn, sama." Singkat dan tak banyak bicara, itulah ciri khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Publik sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua artis papan atas itu memiliki sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar lawan main. Namun yang masih menjadi perbincangan hangat diantara penggemar mereka berdua adalah, siapakah yang berperan sebagai uke diantara mereka.

"Itu minumanku Teme! Minta OB untuk membuatkannya untukmu." Naruto protes ketika Sasuke meminum coklat hangatnya tanpa ijin.

"Hn."

Jika sasuke sudah mengatakan kata andalannya itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat ini tubuhnya cukup lelah karena habis melakukan pemotretan di salah satu majalah, lalu setelah ini ia akan melakukan syuting sebuah talkshow. Ia tak mau energinya terkuras habis hanya untuk meladeni Sasuke.

"Malam ini apa kau pulang?" tanya Naruto disela lamunannya melihat pemadangan Tokyo yang disiram salju.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang kecil Naruto dengan erat. "Entahlah, sepertinya malam ini aku harus ke Kyoto ada syuting iklan disana."

Naruto mengehela napas. Ini resiko yang harus diterimanya, ia dan Sasuke sama-sama sibuk jadi kalau tidak ia yang pulang ke aparterment mereka atau juga Sasuke yang tidak pulang. Jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua kecuali di lokasi syuting.

Naruto dan Sasuke menikmati saat-saat semacam ini. Namun tak lama ia menikmati perasaan nyaman itu, bisik-bisik dari beberapa karyawan agensi menganggu ketenangannya.

"Pssttt... tuh liat pasti Uchiha-san itu uke, benerkan apa kataku."

"Eh, belum tentu kali bisa aja itu Uchiha_-san_ sedang menunjukan keposesifannya pada orang-orang. Lagian Uzumaki-_san_ lebih manis kali."

"Tapi liat dong di majalah ini, Uzumaki-_san_ tampak begitu manly dengan kulit tan eksotisnya ia sudah pasti seme."

"Matamu manly! Mana ada seme mempoutkan bibirnya se-_cute_ itu!" ucap salah satu karyawati itu sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan disusul dengan Sasuke yang mencium pipi Naruto.

"Kyaaa! Tuh yakin deh 100% SasuNaru! Lihat bagaimana Uchiha_-san_ mencium pipi Uzumaki-_san_, so sweet."

Namun, tindakan Sasuke dan Naruto selanjutnya malah membuat para karyawati itu semakin menggila. Dilihatnya Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruto lalu memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan manja.

"Te-teme apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja, kau ingin menyingkirkan penganggu itu kan?" dibalas anggukan Naruto. "Bagus ikuti saja dan kita berikan sedikit _fanservice _pada mereka."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di potongan bahu Naruto, aroma tubuh Naruto sudah lama ia tak menciumnya.

"KYAAAA! Uchiha_-san_ tampak seperti uke yang butuh dibelai, betapa manjanya dia."

"Ih, lihat dong wajah Uzumaki-san yang merona semacam itu. Dia lagi digoda sama semenya tau."

"Terserah apa katamu, pokonya udah fix Uchiha-_san_ itu uke."

"Gak bisa yang uke itu Uzumaki_-san_."

Kedua karyawati itu saling berdebat tanpa tau bahwa kedua objek yang diperdebatkan sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Ehm...ehmm... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Suara tsunade menghentikan perdebatan keduanya lalu kedua karyawati itu menunduk merasa takut ketauan atasannya.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Tsunade-sama."

Setelah kedua karyawatinya kembali ketempatnya, Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah tau bahwa karyawan agensinya memang mempertanyakan siapa uke dan seme dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, karena keduanya sering kali memberikan fanservice yang membuat masayrakat bingung.

"Kemana mereka berdua Iruka-san?"

"Sepertinya di tempat bisa Tsunade-sama, apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"Tak usah, biar saja mereka beristirahat sebentar."

...

...

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di salah satu ruangan di kantor agensi itu Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sedang tertidur dengan manisnya di sofa yang lumayan besar. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dan Naruto yang bersender nyaman di dada bidang Sasuke.

Setelah sukses membuat kehebohan tadi, keduanya pindah ke ruangan istirahat milik Tsunade.

"Apa tak apa membuat kehebohan semacam itu?" tanya Naruto yang bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke lalu menutup matanya.

"_Oyasumi my teme_." Tak lupa Naruto memberikan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya itu dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah tertidur, tanpa tau kekasihnya itu sempat tersenyum tipis.

Jadi yang sebenarnya SasuNaru atau NaruSasu itu hanya mereka yang tau, biarlah hal tersebut menjadi rumor yang membuat hubungan mereka bertambah seru.

* * *

...

**The End**

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

Ok! Kanon tau ini ga jelas, kanon hanya melihat bahwa pairing NaruSasu lebih ramai dari SasuNaru. Makanya kanon buat seperti ini, hanya drabble singkat aja udah lama ga nulis SasuNaru.

Oh ya pase de deux nya belom bisa di update, tapi udah dalam proses kok. Cuma Kanon lagi BT! Kesel! Habis fic kanon yang Cinderella 2013 di JIPLAK LAGI! Sama orang yang tak bertanggung jawab! Ini salah satu alasan kanon ga mau sering-sering nulis fanfic. Bukan Cuma sekali ini udah ke TUJUH kali fic kanon dijiplak terus! Mending kalo pake ijin ini nggak! Sama aja PENCURI !

kanon jelaskan lagi, yang dijiplak bukan fic cinderella 2013 tetapi dari semua fic. jadi kanon itu udah kena jiplak 7 kali.

dan bukan masalah yang cerita cinderella karena itu emang punya disney. tapi full copas fic kanon di bilang milik orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. bahkan ada yang cuma diganti pemainnya atau ditambah pemainnya aja. wajar ga sih kalo kanon kesel?

sekali lagi tolong PM ke kanon buat minta ijin ngambil atau mensadur ulang, kalo ga ada tanggapan di PM bisa ke fb kanon "Kikuri Charazu". jadi saya pun ga akan meradang kaya gini.

Maaf ya kanon jadi marah-marah. -_- habis kesel banget.

Oh ya ada yang nanya kapan Kanon buat fic yunjae lagi? Tuh ada kanon publish satu fic Yunjae bersamaan dengan fic ini, semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan.

Dan terakhir have a nice day ^^...


End file.
